


The Twinkle In Neville's Eyes

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: neville100, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Luna had seen something in him which had gone unnoticed by others.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Twinkle In Neville's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Neville100](https://neville100.dreamwidth.org/), using the prompt 'Twinkle'.

Luna had first seen that twinkle in Neville’s eyes when he told her about his grandmother. She had seen something in him which had gone unnoticed by others. Although many will argue that it wasn’t the first time she saw things that others couldn’t.

She had gotten scared that he had lost that happiness, that love inside of him, after the war. But when she found him one night, watching the stars by himself, she had joined him. And as he had nervously taken her hand, she had seen that twinkle again.

That’s when she knew she hadn’t lost him.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
